villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chara
Chara (last name Dreemurr upon being adopted by Asgore and Toriel) also known as The Fallen/First Child is a posthumous character in the 2015 video game, Undertale, being indirectly responsible for the events of the series and the creation of Flowey. However, they also serve as the main villain of the Genocide route if the player decides to kill every monster in existence. They are also heavily implied to be the narrator that Frisk talks to, thus only making them the villain in a Genocide route and a protagonist and remorseful character in Pacifist and Neutral. Chara at full Lv is the only being in Undertale capable of directly challenging The Anomaly's influence over the world. However, they are still powerless against The Anomaly's indirect attempts (editing the game files) at controlling the world. History * Backstory For unknown reasons, Chara seemed to despise humanity and its actions, despite apparently being human themselves. As they wandered up a mountain, they tripped on a root and tumbled into the Underground, where the monsters lived their lives after the war against humans. A monster child by the name of Asriel Dreemurr befriended Chara, and his mother and father Toriel and Asgore took Chara in and raised them as a second child and beloved sibling to Asriel. It soon became apparent that Chara still wanted revenge on the humans, and forced Asriel into a plan. Upon Asgore being poisoned from Buttercups, Asriel was terrified while Chara started laughing at the event. Chara hatched their plan by desiring to use a soul to destroy the barrier between the Underground and the surface. They fatally poisoned themself using the Buttercups, and after the death of their body, Asriel absorbed Chara's soul. Transforming him into a beast, Asriel and Chara assended up to the surface, intending to destroy all humans. Unintended by both of them was sharing joint control of the body. When it came time to go through with their plan, Asriel refused to go through with it and an angry Chara tried to force him to. Thinking that the child had been killed by Asriel, the terrified humans mortally wounded Asriel, who broke Chara's control and smiled at the humans, showing them that he still forgave them because they weren't thinking straight. Asriel and Chara were buried by their parents, and Asriel's dust (for monsters turn to dust upon passion) sprinkled around the burial. Due to the experiments of Alphys, the dust around the new flower bed had it's DNA and memories placed into a flower, imbuing it with determination and causing Asriel to be reborn as Flowey, who would eventually become a sociopath similar to the one who had manipulated him. Chara's spirit remained dead, or so it seemed... Undertale Genocide Route Chara is the true main antagonist of the Genocide route. Over time, as the player kills every monster in the game, Chara gains more and more control over Frisk. They encounter and defeat every monster in the game, including Toriel, Papyrus (who still believes they can change), Undyne, the Royal Guards, and Mettaton. At last, only one monster stands in their way of Asgore: Sans, who surprisingly and efficiently proves to be the most powerful character in the game. If Chara manages to strike Sans, he reminds them that he warned them of the consequences before heading off to Grillby's and seemingly dying and dissolving offscreen. Chara (and Frisk) proceed to attack Asgore even when he kindly spoke to them, and then he is killed by a horrified Flowey who reveals that he was always on Chara's side after all and begs to them to don't kill him as he reveals to be Asriel Dreemurr, Chara gives back control to the player at this point, being hesitant to kill Flowey and giving the player one last chance to back out of a genocide run by closing the game. If the player continues, Chara completely slashes him from existence. Chara reveals themselves at last and notes that all the power stats represent themselves. They ask the player to join them in destroying the world. Upon choosing not to, Chara removes control from the player and destroys it themselves (implicitly "killing" the player as well). Upon choosing to destroy it, Chara calls the player a great partner and states that they will be together forever. The game then ends with Chara and the player destroying the world and possibly moving to another to destroy. The game will close once that happens, if the player opens it again they will only encounter a black screen which is the Undertale world completely destroyed. If the player waits, Chara will appear and offer them to return the world in exchange for their soul, if so then the world will be restored but at the same time some elements on the True Pacifist Route will be altered such as Chara replacing Frisk on their bed and staring to the player with red eyes if they chose to stay with Toriel and the photograph with the main monsters being altered with their faces having a red X and Chara replacing Frisk if the player chose to "have places to go". All this means Chara has taken full control over Frisk and they proceeded to kill everyone there again just as they did before in a Genocide run, this is by far the worst ending the player can get, as Chara wins regardless. However, the player can steal their soul back and restore the game to their will by editing the game files and removing Chara from control. If the player does a genocide route a second time then Chara will greet the player again. Chara describes the player as possessing a perverse sentimentality that not even something like Chara could understand and suggests trying a pacifist route. Chara will then make the same offer to destroy the world that they made the first play through, with the same results of the players choice in both runs. Neutral and True Pacifist Routes At any time, should you choose to spare any monster (save Sans, who cannot forgive you), Chara's control will be permanently destroyed. There exist theories that Chara is also the narrator in the pacifist and neutral routes, as indicated by differences in perspective between the genocide route and all others. Chara could also be the true protagonist of the game as they may represent the player up until the genocide ending. It's suspected that in the pacifist route Chara uses Frisk to make amends for their misdeeds and is the one in control in every battle. Trivia * Chara notes that they were confused at first upon awakening, and the player taught them just how essential power is for success. ** This arguably means that the true main antagonist (or at least the Bigger Bad) of the Genocide route is the player themselves, as they are responsible for Chara's evil and exist outside of their control. ** Even when Chara removes control from the player by deleting the world, the player can regain control by editing the game files to their will. * There are some secrets and easter eggs found during a Genocide run which foreshadows Chara's return throughout the game: **At the rain on Waterfall, if one looks closely the puddles of water they will notice a creepy figure reflecting which looks similar to Frisk except for their clothes and color palette. **In the Lab, if the protagonist sees the monitor in the area, it won't follow their moves as it did in a Neutral or Pacifist run, instead it will quietly keep staring to the player. * Chara is similar to Emperor Palpatine as: **Both drove former heroes into the dark side (Asriel Dreemurr and Anakin Skywalker) **Both serve as Bigger Bads while at first they were never considered the true main antagonists until revealing their true intentions. **Both died for a while but then they sought a way to return from death. **Both hold a hatred towards a group or species, Chara to humans and Palpatine to the Jedi. * Chara shares some similarities with Yuuki Terumi from the ''BlazBlue ''series: ** Both are responsible, directly or indirectly, for everything that happens within their games. ** Both use knifes to kill or torture enemies. ** Both are among the most powerful villains in their respective games. ** They constantly taunt the player/protagonist by throwing psychological insults. ** Both have alter-egos (Frisk, Hazama). ** They did everything in their games just for fun. * It is implied that they are the narrator in a Neutral or Pacifist route as well, making them a benevolent character who helps guide Frisk through the underground, implying that the True Pacifist route is the road to their redemption for what they wanted to do to humans. * If you decide to laugh at Snowdrake's mother Chara is the one that starts laughing while Frisk doesn't and if the player tries to laugh again they say that it isn't funny, implying laughing in stressful situations was a coping mechanism while they were alive and before being corrupted by the player. * Chara is a real world name in multiple languages. In Greek, Chara means joy, in Old French, Chara is a shortening of Charolette which means little and womanly, in Spanish, Chara is a variation of Charo which means rose. All of these names are female names.This explains why Chara is reffered to as female in most fanworks.Although it can mean dude or buddy in various languages so there is room for Chara being identify as male. * Chara is often referred to as the main villain of the Genocide route. However, it is heavily implied that Chara only becomes as evil as he is due to the player's interference, making the player (The Anomaly) the true main antagonist, with Chara only being a result of the player's own actions. ** Because Chara will bear the name the player inputs for them, it may also be intended as the true avatar of the player. Gallery BackstoryU.png|Chara's backstory with Asriel Chara.png|Chara's sprite Chara-0.gif|Chara shows off their more ghastly and demonic appearance. Chara_stare.png|"It's me, Chara." Chara_reflect.png|Chara's reflect Chara_appears.png|Chara greets the player after returning from death. GenoEnd2.png|Chara if the player chose to stay. GenoEnd.gif|Chara if the player chose to "have places to go" Chara laugh.gif|Chara's demonic laugh Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Successful Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kid Villains Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:Traitor Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Suicidal Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Supernatural Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Genderless Category:Misanthropes Category:Deal Makers Category:Revived Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Cataclysm Category:Betrayed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Alter-Ego Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Villain Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mummies Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Murderer Category:Undertale Villains Category:Extremists Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Insecure Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Humanoid Category:Killjoy Category:Serial Killers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Criminals Category:Knifemen Category:True Neutral